


Zemětřesení

by ArcheaMajuar



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 23:19:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10864200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar
Summary: Slash in czech language. A translation into english has been in progress (The Earthquake)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Vše v této povídce je čistá fikce! Nechci tímto pokusem nikomu ublížit ani ničit pověst. Dílo nebylo sepsáno za účelem zisku.
> 
> Děj navazuje na epizodu Na zdraví, Hawkeye.

Otřáslo jím to.

 

Když do 4077 přišel, respektive sem byl zlomyslným plukovníkem odklizen, prvních čtrnácti dní pro něj bylo příšerných. Viděl toho už hodně, ale ta zranění… u tak mladých lidí, co lidí, dětí… měl se za člověka, se kterým nic nehne. Ale tohle… Jak říkal Pierce, byla to řezničina, nic víc.

 

A právě Pierce byl, aniž by to komukoliv kdy byl ochoten přiznat, důvodem, proč se z toho nesesypal. Navenek si sice udržoval svou fasádu nezlomného titána, uvnitř ale doslova visel na tom šaškovi z vidlákova. Nechápal, jak dokáže v takovém zápřahu vydržet, aniž by to na něm zanechalo následky. Ano, pil… a pil hodně, ale dle majorova názoru nedostatečně na to, aby otupil mozek a odfiltroval výjevy zdejší hrůzy.

 

Snažil se vzít si z něj příklad a jeho konzumace alkoholu se zvýšila, zapomenout mu pomáhala i milovaná hudba, pošta a kupodivu i Piercovy a Hunnicatovy hloupé vtipy. Cokoliv, snad i vzájemné hádky, byly stokrát lepší než se začít nudit a z nudy začít přemýšlet nad tím, co se tady děje a co by se mohlo stát.

 

Proto jej tak zasáhlo, když se zdroj jeho obveselení a zvýšeného krevního tlaku jménem Pierce sesypal. Viděl ho tolikrát na šrot opilého, párkrát zoufalého, ale nikdy, nikdy jej neviděl tak k smrti vyděšeného. Vypadal, jako by jej vážně čekaly už jen hodiny života, v očích mu převládal po většinu času potlačovaný příznak šílenství, vrásky výrazné, šedivějící vlasy zpocené a ruce nateklé…

 

Winchester snad nikdy neměl o nikoho takový strach jako v tu chvíli o Hawkeyeho.

 

Nemohl více souhlasit s návrhem poslat pro psychiatra, stejně tak byl rád, že se shodli na Pierceově nepřetržitém dohledu. Nechal realizaci nápadů na ostatních, jelikož měl službu na pooperačním, když ho ale vystřídal Hunnicat, rozešel se směrem k VIP stanu.

 

"Dobře, že jdeš, majore."

 

Jen ten hlas uslyšel, zaskřípal zuby, jelikož tušil, že po něm starý pán zase něco bude chtít.

 

"Netvař se tak kysele, Winchestere, potřebuji se také věnovat své plukovnické práci a někdo mě musí vystřídat v hlídání Pierce. A já si myslím, že mě vystřídáš ty," tvářil se Potter vesele, nicméně Charles velmi dobře vnímal ten lehce výhružný tón, přesto si neodpustil aspoň malý protest, takže se nafoukl, otevřel ústa, ale pod tíhou plukovníkova pohledu zase splasknul.

 

Výraz toho muže se tak rychle měnil, jelikož od spokojeného s tím, že ho Winchester poslechne, na nasupený, když se major neměl k tomu, aby vlezl do VIP stanu. Charles sáhl po dveřích a s potutelným úsměvem kročil dovnitř. Plukovník ho někdy vážně dokázal pobavit.

 

Tentokrát mu ale byl i vděčný. Nemohl si přece jít jen tak za Piercem a ukázat, že o něj má také strach, musel by to nějak šikovně zaobalit a Potterův rozkaz mu vlastně přišel vhod.

 

Kapitán spal. Charles se usadil na židli a bedlivě si ležícího muže prohlédl. Pierce poměrně hlasitě a namáhavě dýchal, vlasy měl rozházené na všechny strany, a přestože na první pohled vypadal klidně, na ten druhý si zpozoroval, jak strnulý je. Zkontroloval mu tep, znepokojivě zrychlený, ale ten mohl být způsoben například jen divokým snem.

 

Tento jeho závěr se brzy ukázal jako správný, neboť Pierce sebou začal škubat a zvuky, jež vydával, rozhodně nezněly spokojeně. Když jeho prudké pohyby neustávaly, Charles začal mít obavy, aby si neublížil. Psychicky na tom byl špatně a nějaké zranění opravdu potřebovat nemohl. Chvíli ještě váhal… s výjimkou pacientů zrovna fyzický kontakt nebyl jeho parketou a netušil, jak by na jeho přítomnost reagoval Pierce.

 

Ale vždyť je to jedno, nějaké rozpoložení z narušení osobního prostoru mohou řešit později, teď je důležité udržet Pierce v co nejlepším stavu. Nečekal už ani vteřinu, usadil se na postel a chytil Pierce za zápěstí, hlavně opatrně, aby mu nevytrhl hadičku s výživou. Jelikož sebou kapitán nadále škubal a kroutil se jako žížala, pokusil se jeho zápěstí držet jednou dlaní, druhou rozprostřel na jeho hrudníku.

 

Tak strašně se třásl…

 

Charles těkal očima mezi jeho v němém výkřiku zkřivenou tváří a mohutně se zvedajícím hrudníkem, seděl mu u boku a tak okamžitě realizoval myšlenku, která jej napadla. Umístil dlaň na Pierceův bok a přitáhl si jej k sobě, poskytl mu stabilitu z obou stran, což doufal, že to zabere.

 

Z části slavil úspěch, neboť kapitán se alespoň přestal zmítat, chvěl se ale pořád stejně. Možná… možná by pro něj bylo lepší, aby se probudil.

 

"Pierci," zkusil, i když tušil, že naprosto zbytečně. Pustil jeho bok, zopakoval hlasitěji kapitánovo jméno a s citem mu propleskl obličej. Bez reakce.

 

Zvýšil hlas, do facky vložil trochu více síly, snad až moc, čehož zalitoval a snad jako omluvu nechal dlaň pár vteřin ležet na Piercově zarostlé tváři. Už ji chtěl stáhnout a zkusit něco jiného, nečekal však, že stále spící muž se do toho doteku položí.

 

Polknul a s vytřeštěnýma očima sledoval, jak se Pierce pomalu uklidňuje, už se netvářil tak vyděšeně, očividně se otřel o Charlesovu dlaň a hlasitě vydechnul. Aniž by si to major uvědomil, palcem Pierce pohladil, jeho zápěstí přestal svírat, jen je držel, kdyby náhodou…

 

Odhrnul mu černé vlasy z čela a v duchu si vynadal. Tohle už přeci přehání, Pierce by určitě neocenil takový sentiment, navíc tohle přeci Winchester nedělá.

 

Navzdory tomuto tvrzení sebou polekaně trhnul, když se kapitán znovu mocně otřásl, a okamžitě vrátil dvou dlaň na Pierceovu tvář. Ne, nehodlal si připustit, že mu srdce tluče jako splašené kvůli tomu, jak na jeho dotek druhý muž reaguje…

 

"Charlesi?"

 

Major zamrkal a pozorně se podíval na Pierce, aby zjistil, že na něj koukají dvě utrápené modré oči. Pro tentokrát se zachvěl on sám. Nejistý, nervózní, přistižen při činu… na vteřinu jej napadlo, že by to mohl zamaskovat jako prohlídku, ale vzápětí mu došlo, že právě Pierce by mu to nesežral.

 

Pierce věděl… polila jej horká vlna, když si připomněl, že Pierce věděl o jeho citlivé stránce. Neměl šanci se z toho vymluvit.

 

"Měl jsi noční můru," řekl mu proto pravdu a rozhodl se nést následky za to, že se možná nechal trochu unést a vážně narušil kapitánův osobní prostor.

 

Pierce se zamračil, zřejmě si snažil vzpomenout, ale… noční můry si snad člověk většinou pamatuje, ne?

 

"Vážně? Nevzpomínám si vůbec na nic," tvářil se nadále Pierce zamyšleně.

 

"To je dobře," připomenul mu major, Pierce se mezitím posadil a rozhlédl se kolem sebe.

 

"Jo, to asi jo," souhlasil roztržitě. "Kolik je hodin?"

 

Charles se chtě podívat na své hodinky, pohnul tedy rukou, na které je měl, čímž přitáhl Pierceovu pozornost k faktu, že jeho zápěstí doposud major svíral ve své dlani.

 

"Půl šesté," odpověděl na otázku a zvedl pohled znovu ke kapitánovu, který se na něj díval… podezřívavě možná? Proč ale? Došlo mu to, jakmile Pierce pozvedl obě ruce a zapřel se jimi o matraci. Kapitán ovšem ovšem neřekl, a tak podivný pocit v Charlesově žaludku nepřerostl ve svírání, zůstal jen u navozování nejistoty.

 

Čekal… Nevěděl, jakou přesně očekával reakci od Pierce, ale od sebe jednoznačně ústup. Už dávno měl sedět zpátky na židli a stěžovat si na to, že musí na nemocnou chudinku plýtvat drahocenným časem, jednoduše se chovat jako Winchester. A Pierce by měl vymýšlet infantilní odpovědi… Určitě by neměl setrvávat v jeho blízkosti, dívat se mu zvědavě do očí a působit na svůj stav až moc klidně.

 

Jenže Pierce opravdu neřekl vůbec nic, možná nechtěl narušit atmosféru, jež byla důvěrná. Tak moc důvěrná, že ani Charles neměl to srdce říci cokoliv přezíravého.

 

"Chce se ti ještě spát?" zeptal se místo toho tiše.

 

Kapitán přikývnul.

 

"Ale až nebudu tak unavený, tak se budu šíleně nudit. Kdyby tě napadlo, jak mi pobyt na samotce zpříjemnit…"

 

"Popřemýšlím," přislíbil Piercovi a konečně se přinutil k tomu, aby opustil jeho postel a usadil se na židli. Zatímco sledoval, jak se kapitán znovu ukládá ke spánku, tak se mu hlavou hodily myšlenky, že tahle chvíle mezi nimi něco změnila.

Byl by se vsadil, že dříve by od něj Pierce taková gesta nejenže nepřijal, ale ještě by mu to vmetl do tváře. Ale v nitru jej hřálo pomyšlení na to, že Pierce mu vlastně řekl, aby přišel zase. Nevyjádřil svou vděčnost za jeho přítomnost přímo, ale takhle to snad bylo i lepší.


	2. Chapter 2

Když jej přišla vystřídat Margaret, vrátil se do Bažiny a přemýšlel, co by Piercovi opravdu mohlo zvednout náladu. Rozhodl se zaměstnat jakkoliv, aby odsunul neodbytné obrazy Pierce, který jej nechal, aby se ho dotýkal, aby jej uklidnil…

 

Potřásl hlavou.

 

Věděl, že Pierce byl vášnivým čtenářem nudistických časopisů, ale pochyboval, že zrovna tohle měl kapitán na mysli. No, i když…

 

Ale něco ke čtení by mohlo být tím pravým. Vytáhnul krabici s knihami, jež si nechal poslat z domova a postupně se jimi probíral, nějak si ale nedokázal představit, že by Pierce kteroukoliv z nich ocenil. Nebyl to tak prostoduchý idiot, za jakého jej prve měl, nicméně na kulturu tohoto typu jej prostě neužilo.

 

Když vracel krabici zpět, drcnul do skřínky, ze které se mu vysypalo několik desek. Tiše zaklel, posbíral je a raději jednu po druhé prohlédnul, jestli jsou v pořádku. Do ruky se mu dostala ta nejstarší, Mozartova Malá noční hudba. Nevěděl, jestli se mu má spíše zvednout žaludek nebo se začít usmívat. Miloval tu skladbu, ne že ne, ovšem poslouchal ji vůbec první večer, kdy skutečně náležel této… díře.

 

Od té doby mu připomínala, jak strašně zoufalý tehdy byl. Na druhou stranu si vzpomněl, že to byla jediná deska, na kterou Pierce reagoval. U zbytku buď udělal obličej nebo neřekl vůbec nic, Malou noční hudbu ale poznal i takový kulturní barbar, jakým Pierce bez pochyb byl.

 

Poklepal prsty na obal desky. Vážně si nebyl jistý, zda zrovna vážnou hudbu Pierce ocení, ale když nad tím tak přemýšlel, kdykoliv poslouchal právě Mozarta, párkrát možná přistihl Pierce, že opravdu poslouchal… Třeba si to jen nalhával, protože se potřeboval utvrdit v tom, že kapitán Malou noční hudbu ocení… Ale co když měl pravdu.

 

Jelikož zranění na pooperačním měli hned ráno odjet ambulancí a jeho nečekala služba, mohl by zajít za Pierce hned ráno. Stejně po něm bude určitě někdo chtít, aby u něj držel stráž, že… Odložil desku na gramofon, aby ji měl druhý den po ruce, a usadil se znovu na posteli.

 

Nemohl uvěřit tomu, že se vnitřně opravdu těšil, respektive byl zvědavý na Piercovu reakci, až mu tam donese gramofon. Doufal, že se nepletl ve svém úsudku a i kdyby... Přinejhorším přinese šachovnici. I to by byl způsob, jak jej zabavit a přivést na jiné myšlenky než na ty, co se mu honily hlavou a dělaly s ním psí kusy.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Druhý den ráno, zatímco se svorně nimrali ve snídani, se k nim přidal i doktor Freedman. Charles se ani nemusel ptát, jak na tom Pierce je, Margaret to udělala za něj. Zahájila palbu otázek směrem Sydney a dožadovala se odpovědi na všechny z nich, nejlépe zároveň. Major se ale nenechal vyvést z míry, trpělivě a s úsměvem jí zevrubně vysvětlil, co se s Piecem stalo.

 

Nejpodstatnější však byla informace, že se z toho brzy dostane. Jen by měl ještě den dva zůstat v posteli, aby se kompletně zotavil nejen po psychické ale i fyzické stránce. Padl návrh jej přestěhovat zpět do Bažiny, doktor Freedman však doporučil uchování v izolaci a nepřetržitý dozor změnit na časté návštěvy. Proti tomu se asi nedalo nic namítat, hlavní stejně bylo, že se náš starý dobrý, otravný, častokrát nevtipný kapitán Pierce vrátí v plné síle.

Děsivá představa, která potěší.

 

Z jídelny se Charles vydal do Bažiny, kde se snažil pár hodin strávit četbou, oči mu létaly po slovech, leč jejich význam nevnímal. Dělo se s ním něco, co mírně řečeno nechápal. Přece nemohla ta situace s Piercem, jen ta jediná chvíle, kdy si rozuměli, přece na něj nemohl zapůsobit až tak moc.

 

Dokonce zapřemýšlel, že by za ním už neměl chodit, ale to zavrhnul. Umí se přeci ovládat a nespadne do něčeho tak nesmyslného po hlavě. Ačkoliv neměl dočtenou kapitolu, tak knihu odložil, sebral gramofon a desku a zamířil do VIP stanu.

 

"Ach, majore…" narazil na Otce Mulcahyho, jenž zrovna ze stanu odcházel. Jeho optimistický úsměv se při pohledu na gramofon změnil a kněz se na Charlese zadíval pochybovačně. "Nemyslíte si, že si Hawkeye vytrpěl už dost?"

 

Ano, mohl by se s tím člověkem hádat, mohl by mu vysvětlit, jak blahodárně působí hudba na lidskou duši, ale nakonec jen cosi zavrčel jeho směrem, nohou si otevřel a vešel k Pierceovi. Mluvení s Mulcahym považoval za mluvení do zdi a ta jeho věčně pozitivní nálada mu taky lezla pěkně na nervy. To už i Piercovy dětinské vtipy dokázal ocenit víc.

 

"Charlesi, seš si jistý tím, co děláš?" řekl mu místo pozdravu Pierce, opírající se o polštáře a pohledem upřeným na gramofon.

 

Winchester raději opět nereagoval a dal se do instalace přístroje na noční stolek. Ať si Pierce klidně vyjádří svůj názor, ale až poté, co si poslechne skladbu, kterou mu vybral. Jakmile zazněly první tóny, okamžitě pocítil chuť jít si hodit mašli a zároveň snad po sté obdivoval, jak dokonalé dílo Mozart vytvořil.

 

Usadil se na židli a pohlédl vpravo na Pierce, který koukal na svoje nohy, na tváři úsměv.

 

"Není na Malou noční hudbu brzy?" otázal se kapitán po chvíli, kterou oba strávili jen poslechem skladby.

 

"Vzhledem k tomu, že nadále užíváš tlumící léky a většinu dne zřejmě prospíš, tak bych neřekl," odvětil Charles suše. "Jak ti je?"

 

Trochu se mu nepozdával ten výraz, s jakým se na něj Pierce podíval, zase ten podezřívavý, jaký mu věnoval včera… Jako by nevěřil, že jeho stav majora vážně zajímá.

 

"Lépe," zněla lakonická odpověď, která však Charlesovi stačila, podrobnosti znát nepotřeboval. Docela jej ale překvapilo, že Pierce v konverzaci pokračoval. "Proč jsi přinesl právě Malou noční hudbu?"

 

Zvědavý, rýpavý, šťourající Pierce. Na to, že by mu lhal, už ani nepomyslel.

 

"Zaznamenal jsem, že Mozart je jediný skladatel, při jehož hudbě… jak to říci… držíš svou prořízlou hubu zavřenou a zdá se, že snad i posloucháš," poskytl mu distinguovanou odpověď, Pierceův úšklebek mu neušel.

 

"Měli jsme doma jen pár desek, byly mámy… Nepouštěla si je často, proto si asi pamatuju jen tu, co hrála nejčastěji," svěřil se Pierce, oči zabodnuté do prázdna v rohu stanu. "A občas poznám i další skladby od Mozarta."

 

Charles jen vstřebával, co mu Pierce pověděl a ani si neuvědomil, že deska už dohrála. Došlo mu to až poté, co ticho protrhl kapitánův pohyb na posteli. Polštáře odložil vedle sebe, nechal si jen jeden a uložil se ke spánku.

 

"Mám odejít, Pierci?" nebyl si major jist, co od něj pacient očekává.

 

Zpoza jednoho víčka na něj vykouklo modré oko, které si jej pár vteřin prohlíželo, až z toho byl Charles ještě více nesvůj, než už byl. Pierce už by měl být sice v pořádku, ale co kdyby ho zase potkala nějaká…

 

"Zůstaň," uslyšel znavený hlas. "Co kdyby mě opět navštívila noční můra. A nemyslím tím Klingera ve večerních šatech…"

 

Charles se pousmál a přikývl, načež mu nedobrovolně zjihl pohled, jelikož i Pierce se na něj usmíval, dokud oko opět nezavřel a nezabořil tvář více do polštáře. Major se opřel o pevnou část konstrukce stanu a rovněž sklopil víčka.

 

"A Charlesi?"

 

"Hmmm…."

 

"Děkuju."


	3. Chapter 3

Nicméně usnout nedokázal. Po chvíli už jen zíral do stropu a naslouchal Piercovu klidnému oddechování. Vážně tady zůstal, aby nečinně seděl, zatímco mohl… hrát s Hunnicatem šachy.

 

Co si to nalhával, setrval rád. Aspoň mohl mít Pierce na očích. Přesně tak, měl ho na očích, měl ho před sebou, ale nic neudělal. Vždyť přece vůbec nemá nutkání pokusit se mu nějak pomoci, vůbec se mu nechce si opět k němu sednout na postel, držet jej během zlého snu, hladit jej po tváři, dívat se, jak se pod jeho dotekem uklidňuje, a už vůbec ho nenapadaly myšlenky na to, aby Pierce v případě nejvyšší nouze obejmul.

 

Až se mu čelo orosilo z toho pomyšlení, že by měl možnost se Pierce dotýkat tak důvěrně… To snad nemůže být pravda, prohnalo se mu hlavou, jelikož mu bylo zcela jasné, že právě sebou ve spánku škubající kapitán by asi docela potřeboval pár položek ze seznamu věcí, jež určitě udělat ani náhodou netoužil.

 

Takže si opravdu s nechutí přesednul na postel, stejně jak den předtím jej nedobrovolně chytil za zápěstí a uchopil jej za bok. A ani náhodou se mu v hrudi nerozlil nádherný pocit, když se Pierce znovu začal uklidňovat…

 

Tentokrát se ale probudil dříve, vyrazil ze sebe hlasité heknutí a prudce se posadil, ruce vytrhnul z Winchesterovy a pevně jimi majora chytil za předloktí. Třásl se… a dýchal jako by měl nějaký záchvat, oči měl vytřeštěné, ale postupně se mu do nich vkrádalo stále více pochopení.

 

"Zase zlý sen?" zeptal se pro jistotu.

 

"Ty si to vážně nepamatuješ?" nedalo majorovi, své noční můry si prostě vždy pamatoval ještě několik dní, ne-li týdnů, Pierce ovšem zavrtěl hlavou. Možná si ho nepamatoval, ale něco mu z něj zůstalo, jelikož jeho třas neustával a pořád působil vyděšeně, že to Charlesovi začalo dělat starosti.

 

Nevěděl ale, co by měl říct, a tak se ani nehnul, chtěl počkat, dokud se Pierce prostě neuklidní. Ke klidu měl sám však daleko, hlavně v momentě, kdy se Pierceův stisk na jeho předloktí uvolnil, chvějící se ruce se ale místo toho, aby zmizely, jen přesunuly dál, cítil také, že si jej táhnout blíže k jejich majiteli…

 

Odpověď, jestli to Pierce myslí vážně, ale z jeho tváře nevyčetl, pořád byl příliš pohroužený do následků snu. Zkusil si poposednout směrem k němu, pak ještě o kousek blíže, nebyl si jistý, co vlastně dělá, ale že se rozhodl správně, mu dal Pierce najevo více než jasně.

 

Opřel se o jeho hrudník, ruce obmotal kolem Charlesova trupu, nadále zíral kamsi do neznáma, alespoň třas po chvíli ustoupil, teoreticky i částečně zásluhou paží, které jej objímaly okolo zad. Do těch jeho se zatínaly Piercovy nehty, držel se jej jako klíště… až mu usnul v náručí.

 

Charles si byl jistý, že kapitán spí, ale prostě si chtěl ještě chvíli vychutnávat ten pocit, že jej Pierce opravdu obejmul, že mu prokázal tak vysoký stupeň důvěry, že na něm i usnul. S emocemi zas a znovu zasaženým srdcem Pierce uložil zpátky na polštář, přikryl jej a usoudil, že když mu zůstane po boku, mohl by tak eliminovat nebezpečí dalšího zlého snu. Zůstal tedy na posteli, jen se přesunul na její přední část, zády se opřel o relativně pevnou stěnu, nohy nechal na zemi a Pierce…

 

Ten lidský kontakt vyhledávající Pierce jej snad i ve spánku natolik dobře vnímal, že se neomylně přisunul k němu, takřka se jej dotýkal paží, jíž objímal polštář.

 

Winchester tiše zívnul, zvrátil hlavu a pro tentokrát usnul i on… s příjemným pocitem u srdce se jednoduše padá do říše snů mnohem snáze.

 

 

 

 

Když otvíral dveře VIP stanu, kupodivu nehledal Pierce, ale Hunnicata. Uvnitř ovšem nebyl ani jeden ani druhý, vrátil se tedy ven a rozhlédl se. Kde by tak ti dva šašci mohli být…?

 

Rychlým krokem se vydal ke sprchám, neboť variantu latríny chtěl vzít v potaz až jako úplně poslední. Měl štěstí a docela si oddechl, jakmile spatřil Hunnicata, postávajícího u pánských sprch.

 

"Sice nevím, proč to dělám, ale mám vyřídit, že tě potřebují v jídelně. Margaret má nevysvětlitelnou touhu organizovat jakousi oslavu na počest Piercova uzdravení, a pokud vím, ty ses nechal zlanařit jako první… takže si to běž vytrpět," usmál se na kapitána a bavil se jeho zaraženým pohledem.

 

"No, dobře," ošil se Hunnicat, očividně se mu příliš nechtělo se jít s Margaret o něčem dohadovat, "ale počkej tady na Hawkeyeho."

 

"Počkám," souhlasil Winchester, blahosklonně přijal Hunnicatova slova díků a opřel se o konstrukci stanu. Podíval se na oblohu a chystal se štěknout po Piercovi, aby si pohnul, v tu chvíli ale voda přestala téct a bylo tak už jen otázkou pár minut, než se střapatý hlava šéfchirurga vynoří ze sprch.

 

"Charlesi," zazněl Pierce. "Přehazujete si mě jako horký brambor, jak vidím."

 

"Nebuď směšný," změřil si jej Charles přezíravě, v očích mu ale plály veselé plamínky. "Horký brambor je v těchto končinách velice ceněným zbožím."

 

"Opět blázním nebo major Charles Emerson Winchester III. právě na mou adresu pronesl kompliment?"

 

Charles se ani nemusel na Pierce dívat, byl si jistý, že se kapitán děsivě zubí… Že si radši nedal pozor na to, co říkal, pomyslel si, ačkoliv jej těšilo, že Pierce jeho… dejme tomu, že snad to i jakýsi kompliment byl… přijal a reagoval vlastně jen tak nějak Piercovsky. Kdyby čekal, že poděkuje a začervená se, asi by byl bláznem sám.

 

"Spíše bych se přikláněl k variantě, že by sis měl nechat vyčistit uši," urazil jej jako by mimochodem, zatímco mu otevřel dveře od VIP stanu, kde čekala Pierce poslední noc v izolaci, kterou mu doktor Freedman naordinoval.

 

Počkal, až Pierce vejde, což udělal ihned, jakmile se uculil nad majorovou ochotou, a vklouznul dovnitř také.

 

"A copak se stalo, že mne BJ musel tak nutně zanechat v tvé péči?" otázal se zvědavě Pierce, jeho úsměv však v mžiku zmizel, ve tváři zblednul a zapotácel se. Kdyby zrovna nestál čelem k majorovi, zřejmě by padl přímo na zem.

 

Takhle se Winchester nestačil divit, jak se od přemýšlení nad odpovědí přes šok nad Piercovou smrtelnou bledostí dostal k tomu, že jej držel v náručí a zabýval se tím, jak je Pierce neskutečně lehký… Pohotově si ho opřel o rameno, potřeboval vědět, jestli je to jen náhlá slabost nebo regulérně omdlel, ale když na něj zamrkaly dvě modré oči, měl jasno.

 

"Promiň, Charlesi," zamumlal Pierce, ale nehnul se, náhle vypadal unaveně, i když byl ještě před minutou úplně svěží.

 

Svěží… Cítil vůni, jež se z těla, které držel, linula, povšimnul si stále vlhkých vlasů a kapek, jež stékaly Piercovi po spánku.

 

"Není se zač omlouvat," řekl, ale příliš se nevnímal, byl příliš zaměstnán zíráním na druhého muže, který se jej nyní dokonce držel za uniformu, díval se mu do očí, ve tváři vepsanou únavu, rty pootevřené. Jak málo by stačilo… napadlo jej, zatímco svíral Pierce kolem pasu, druhou rukou jej držel za rameno.

 

Bál se, tak strašně se bál jej dál objímat, shlížet do těch laskavých očí a dýchat stejný vzduch, že jej na moment sevřel ještě pevněji a odmanévroval do postele. Položil ho na záda a přehodil přes něj deku, schválně se vyhýbaje opětovnému navázání očního kontaktu. Kdyby mu byl ještě chvíli tak blízko… to bušící srdce, svírající se žaludek, vymetená mysl… už by se neovládl.


	4. Chapter 4

Ruce se mu třásly, když Piercovi pro jistotu kontroloval tep na zápěstí, snažil se vnitřně uklidnit, vždy je profesionál a činí jen rutinní vyšetření, cítil na sobě však Piercův pohled. Možná by mu měl zvednout nohy, aby mu do hlavy proudilo více krve, zapřemýšlel, načež se musel podívat do kapitánova obličeje.

 

Kromě již lidštější barvy tváře mu neušel Piercův výraz, který… nebyl jako dříve podezřívavý nebo zvědavý, ale… zcela klidný a vážný. Jakmile opět stočil zrak na jeho zápěstí, na němž stále měřil pulz, i když už to bylo zbytečné, Pierce promluvil. Tiše, citlivě.

 

"Víš, že na tom není nic špatné, že ne?"

 

"Netuším, o čem mluvíš, Pierci," odpověděl rychle a rázně. Jeho obrana dostala přesný zásah, věděl, že Pierce ví, předtím jen tušil, teď už určitě věděl… Proč jen jej od sebe neodežene, neurazí jej nebo se mu nevysměje? Možná by to bylo jednodušší, kdyby Pierce jednoduše nebyl Pierce.

 

"Ale víš…" řekl Pierce a zněl tak přesvědčeně, že Charles měl chuť se jej přímo zeptat, jak to může tak dobře vědět, ale nedostal se k tomu. Zcela jej konsternovalo Piercovo gesto… Major mu stále držel zápěstí, leč tento stisk byl znenadání opětován, postupně obě dlaně popustily svá sevření, mírně se posunuly, až se dotkly jedna druhé.

 

Pierce jej držel za ruku.

 

Kdyby mu už takhle srdce nehrálo staccato, teď by zcela jistě začalo. Kapitánova dlaň byla chladná, pocit z doteku ale vřelý a tak hřejivý, že zažehnul jakýsi oheň uvnitř něj. Že by naděje?

 

Pierce mu ještě věnoval náznak úsměv, než jeho oči zmizely za víčky a jeho stisk zeslábl. Usnul. Winchester si dopřál pár vteřin, během nichž si užíval pohled na spícího kapitána, vůči němuž pociťoval stále více náklonosti. Snad až příliš moc, takřka nedůstojně moc na člověka jeho původu… Narovnal se a se vztyčenou hlavu opustil stan, vědom si toho, že sám sobě může nalhávat cokoliv, jakmile na něj ale začne působit kouzlo kapitána Hawkeyeho Pierce, jeho maska lhostejnosti se rozpadá.

 

"Všechno v pořádku?" zjevil se před ním náhle udýchaný Hunnicat.

 

Charlesovi chvíli trvalo, než se zorientoval v tom, na co šašek č. 2 naráží, za moment se ale chytil.

 

"Dával bych být tebou na něj pozor," pronesl jako by rozvážně. "Ve stanu se mu zatočila hlava a málem upadnul."

"Málem?" podivil se Hunnicat.

 

"Chytil jsem ho," pokrčil major rameny, jelikož přeci zcela běžně trávil svůj volný čas chytáním omdlévajících kapitánů, a ponechal Hunnicata svému osudu. Ten by tam možná stále ještě několik minut, kdyby rozhlas neohlásil přijíždějící sanitku s raněnými… Naštěstí byli jen tři.

 

 

 

 

Poté, co se vrátil ze sálu, jej zastihla únava, natáhl se tedy na postel a zhruba na půlhodinu se ponořil do říše snů. Když se probudil, tak si sice onen sen nepamatoval, ale byl si jistý, že k noční můře měl daleko podle toho příjemného pocitu uvnitř sebe.

 

Jen si sundal klapky z očí, spatřil nad sebou vyzubeného Hunnicata.

 

"Co chceš, ty obludo?" prsknul a posadil se, kapitán se mezitím prozíravě stáhnul na svou čtvrtinu stanu.

"Já nic, ale Hawkeye by tě prý rád viděl."

 

"Pierce?" skoro na sebe dostal vztek, jak se mu jen při zmínce o něm zrychlil puls. "Potřebuje natřepat peřinu nebo zazpívat ukolébavku?"

 

"To neříkal, jen že máš přijít," pokrčil rameny Hunnicat a začal se probírat poštou. Než se Winchester vzpamatoval a upravil natolik, aby mohl opustit obydlí, tak mu kapitán strčil pod nos tři dopisy. "Dva jsou tvoje, ten třetí můžeš přibrat Hawkeyemu."

 

Mohl by prohodit něco nabručeného ohledně toho, že není ničí pošťák, ale Hunnicat se stejně zdál být už zaujat svou vlastní poštou, pompéznost si tedy schoval na později, odložil dopisy z domova a s tím Piercovým zamířil do VIP stanu. Po tom ranním incidentu mu sice do zpěvu nebylo, ale byl zvědavý, co po něm Pierce chce.

 

Ze zdvořilosti zaklepal a následně vešel, Pierce seděl na posteli a zíral před sebe, zřejmě nad něčím horečně uvažoval.

"Mám pro tebe dopis… od nějakého George Simmonse," řekl místo pozdravu a dovolil si, aby se pousmál, když se na něj Pierce zaměřil. Překvapení však dosáhlo jeho očí, jelikož kapitán si na posteli poposedl tak, aby mu udělal místo.

 

S rostoucí nervozitou Charles jeho… pozvání… akceptoval a usedl vedle Pierce, ani příliš daleko, ani příliš blízko. Jeho opatrnost stejně přišla vniveč, jelikož Pierce se na něj natisknul, sebral mu dopis, zpět na své místo o pár centimetrů dál už se ale nevrátil.

 

Nechal Pierce, aby si dopis přečetl, rozhlížel se mezitím jen tak kolem sebe a snažil se nemyslet na to, jak dobře mu u Pierce je… Jak příjemné je vědomí, že se na něj kapitán tiskne ze své vlastní vůle. Musel ovšem uznat, že kromě této milé skutečnosti jej také zajímá, kdo to Piercovi píše, respektive kdo je George Simmons. Neměl sice dokonalý přehled o jeho přátelích, zaznamenal ale, že Pierce dostává pravidelně dopisy pouze od svého otce, občas mu ještě přišlo poděkování od některého z pacientů, na George Simmonse si ovšem Charles opravdu nevzpomínal.

 

"Dobré zprávy?" zeptal se, když pohledem zabrousil ke kapitánovi, na jehož tváři byl takřka dojatý úsměv. Pierce nejprve neodpověděl slovy, jen rázně kývnul, poté obrátil lesknoucí se modré oči k Winchesterovi.

 

"Moc dobré," usmíval se nadále a jeho radost se přenesla i na druhého muže, který sice netušil, oč jde, Piercovo veselí ale umělo být nesmírně nakažlivé. Zřejmě mu také došlo, že by mohl majora zasvětit do situace, když už mu ten dopis donesl, že… "George tady byl už hodně dávno, přivezli ho snad během prvního půl roku. Neměl vlastně žádné zranění z boje, jen ho zřídili v baru."

 

"Aha… A píše ti, že už se mu ten monokl vyléčil?" rýpnul si Winchester, který si vážně nemohl pomoci.

 

"Nikoliv, Charlesi," zůstal Pierce zcela klidný a pokračoval ve vysvětlování, "Když jsem George ošetřil, přišel druhý den za mnou. Mimo jiné se mi s něčím svěřil…" odmlčel se opět kapitán, očima zkoumal dopis, lehce jej muchlal v dlaních, aniž by si to uvědomoval. "Svěřil se mi s tím, že je trochu jiný."

 

S onou větou se zrakem vrátil k Charleovi, jenž si byl jistý, že Pierce čeká na jeho reakci, díval se pátravě a zvědavě.

 

"Jiný…" kývnul major. Prvně mu nedocházelo, co se mu Pierce snaží říct, a původně chtěl za toho slovo dát otazník, než jej ale dopověděl, pravý smysl mu došel. Pierce si jej znovu jaksi přeměřil a zadíval se znovu na dopis, jak ho ale žmoulal v prstech, vypadla mu z nich obálka.

 

Příliš konsternovaný Charles to ani nevzal na vědomí, Pierce se však pro ni ohnul a z obálky vytáhl fotku, které si prve nevšiml. Oba se na ni zadívali a major si potvrdil, Piercovu narážku pochopil správně. Spatřil totiž malý obrázek dvou mladíků, blonďáka, zubícího se do objektivu, a černovlasého chlapce, jenž jej objímal kolem pasu a dotýkal se rty jeho krku.

 

Krku… krku, na kterém Charles ucítil horký dech, následován husí kůži na zádech a vyschnutí v ústech. Jako ve zpomaleném filmu otočil hlavu směrem k Pierceovi, který udržoval oční kontakt s jeho krkem, po pár vteřinách však zrak pozvedl, aby se mohl major utopit v jeho modrých očích, v nichž se mísila výzva s laskavostí a vlídností.

 

V hlavě neměl vůbec nic, dokázal vnímat jen tu nekonečnou modrost, to horko, jaké k němu proudilo z Piercova těla, a tu nesmírnou touhu podlehnout tomu, čemu se tak vehementně snažil zabránit… Pohled mu padl na Pierceovy rty, pootevřené a čekající. Znovu jej poctilo přítomností zamrazení, jež našlo svůj cíl v sevření jeho vnitřností, chvěl se napětím, jež bylo takřka k nevydržení. Musel se rozhodnout a i bůh věděl, že už bylo načase, když tomu vábení pekelnému přestal vzdorovat, už tak minimální vzdálenost mezi nimi zanechal minulosti a co nejopatrněji se ústy dotkl těch Pierceových.

 

Kdyby jeho srdce umělo zpívat, rozléhal by se táborem hlas z nejsilnějších, prolétlo mu hlavou v tom návalu příjemných pocitů, jakmile jej Pierce jemně políbil zpět. Zároveň jej kapitán chytil za rameno a pevně jej držel, Charles však ani náhodou neměl v úmyslu utéct. Tentokrát už ne. Objal Pierce kolem trupu, pod prsty ucítil žebra… Bude muset poslat pro nějaké pořádné jídlo, pomyslel si, vzápětí se už ale opět soustředil pouze na muže před sebou.

 

Na muže, který mu právě tak nádherně zasténal do úst… Na muže, kterému by sám sténal do úst, jen když mu to udělá radost.


	5. Chapter 5

Sjel dlaní z Piercova ramene a jemně mu zatlačil na hrudník, položil jej na postel a až poté se přinutil jeho rty opustit, neboť prsty už uchopil lem světle zeleného trika a chtěl je kapitánovi přetáhnout přes hlavu. Váhavě, nejistě se zadíval do Hawkeyeho očí, když kus oblečení odletěl stranou, nevěděl, jaký výraz má od Pierce čekat…

 

Obával se, aby na to nešel příliš rychle, ale když se jej konečně mohl dotýkat, mohl jej líbat, a když tak klečel mezi jeho roztaženýma nohama, mohl cítit jeho vzrušení… Když to všechno mohl, tak proč to odkládat. A Hawkeyeho pohled mu dodal jistotu, neboť kapitán se vůbec nesnažil jakkoliv své reakce skrýt, očividně se mu situace líbila, za což hovořily jeho zářící, životem hýřící modré oči, lehce zrudlé tváře a otevřená ústa, která se na něj ďábelsky usmívala.

 

Sklonil se k němu a znovu jejich rty spojil, snad také proto, aby Pierce neviděl Charlesův spokojený výraz, když se oběma dlaněmi dotkl kapitánova hrudníku, mapoval jemnou kůži, hladil jej, opět se takřka zděsil nad jeho zřetelnými žebry, myšlenky se mu však stočily jiným směrem, jakmile pod prsty ucítil chvějící se bříško… Chvíli na něm své ruce nechal, pak vsunul ukazováček pod lem kalhot a přejel po jeho linii, až se Pierce roztřásl a vzdechnul mu do úst.

 

Piercovy prsty se mu zatínaly do ramen, nemít rty zaměstnané jinými, už by prosil, aby si pospíšil. Charles mu rozepnul knoflík i zip a zlehka položil dlaň na Hawkeyeho rozkrok, nic víc, a poté se od něj odtáhnul. On tu prosbu prostě chtěl slyšet.

 

Snažil se zachovat vážnou tvář, když se Hawkeye snažil třít o jeho ruku, vydával tak krásné zvuky…

 

"Prosím, Charlesi," jako by přesně věděl, co má říct, pomyslel si oslovený major pobaveně, zároveň měl ale sám co dělat, aby mu ze rtů neuniklo zasténání. Ležel pod ním Pierce, don chuan Pierce, a prosil…

 

Vniknul dlaní pod spodní prádlo a dopřál jeho erekci několik doteků, Hawkeyeho modré oči se na něj dívaly, plné touhy a chtíče… Věděl, že jsou nádherné i ve chvíli, kdy se Pierce nahnul a hladově jej políbil, srdce mu v hrudní koši udělalo přemet a teprve teď se přestal tak moc soustředit na Pierce, že si uvědomil i své vlastní vzrušení, tvrdnul s každým modrým pohledem, každým stenem, každým dotekem kapitánových horkých rtů.

 

Na něm ale teď nezáleželo, strašně nutně potřeboval dát Piercovi, o co tak hezky prosil. Naposled se setkal s jeho jazykem, než umístil jemný polibek na Hawkeyeho čelist, pak se úplně stáhnul a nějakým záhadným způsobem se mu povedlo Pierce zbavit kalhot i spodního prádla. Skoro něžně jej pohladil po stehnech, kapitán se chvěl nedočkavostí, vzrušení, a bůhví čím ještě, z hrdla mu uniklo zakňučení, když na své erekci ucítil horký dech.

 

Major si dokázal představit Piercovu nadrženost, takže si jej raději přidržel za bok, až teprve poté polaskal jazykem celou délku… aniž by si to dokázal zarazit, tak zamručel, a když Hawkeye zasténal jeho jméno, zamručel ještě jednou a hlasitěji. Nechtěl jej už trápit, a sebe taky ne, pomalu si Piercovu tvrdost zasunul do úst, tělo vyslalo další nezastavitelný impuls v podobě zamručení, jež musel kapitán spíše cítit než slyšet.

 

"Charlesi…"

 

Major se chtě nechtě zachvěl, s tou touhou a potřebou vyslovené jeho jméno… málem se udělal jen z toho, a to se sebe ještě ani nedotkl. Místo toho se dál věnoval Piercovi, dokonce jej chvíli nechal, aby mu regulérně přirážel do úst, vzápětí jej přišpendlil k posteli a soustředil se jen na jeho špičku, sál jako o život, až Pierce nevěděl, čí je.

 

Neměl ponětí, kde se to v něm vzalo, šlo to všechno nějak instinktivně a ani se moc nemusel snažit, jelikož několikadenní půst byl pro Pierce opravdovou raritou, kroutil se, sténal, potřeboval nutně uvolnění, jež nakonec přišlo s jedním velice nečekaným pohybem prstu v jisté zadní oblasti… Charles jednoduše tušil, že na to Pierce zareaguje, ale že až tak bouřlivě?

 

Prohnul se v zádech, načež měl Winchester co dělat, aby se vypořádal s tím, co mu Pierce nadělil. Původně nepřemýšlel nad tím, že by to spolknul… sice si tím nebyl zcela jistý, ale něco mu říkalo, že Winchesterové nepolykají, nicméně Pierce mu nějak nedal na výběr. A nakonec to nebylo nic hrozného, došlo mu, odtáhnul se a pohled mu padnul na Hawkeyeho výraz. Zubil se na něj, oči mu jiskřily úplně stejně, jako ve chvílích, kdy vymýšlel nějakou dětinskost.

 

Tentokrát ale Charlese zaskočil více než kdy dřív. Major opravdu nečekal, že teď… zrovna teď… poté, co provedl, se Hawkeye posadí, chytí jej za zadní část krku a přitáhne si jej polibku. Tváře mu hořela ze zjištění, že Pierce právě jazykem zkoumá jeho ústa a ochutnává sám sebe… Z hrdla se mu vydral sten a tělem se prohnala horká vlna, mířící přímo do slabin, tvrdých jako skála. Pierce, aniž by mu přestal dělat důkladnou prohlídku ústní dutiny, se nezdržoval s rozepínáním uniformy, dlaní přejel před Charlesův hrudník níže, zkušeně se dostal skrze knoflík a během pár vteřin již svíral erekci, jíž se okamžitě začal věnovat.

 

Vláčný Hawkeye v jeho náručí, dokonalá ústa, jeho chuť, dotek... Winchester neměl šanci jeho kouzlu odolávat dlouho, Piercova dlaň mu přiváděla slast, jakou snad ještě nikdy nikdo. Zcela se mu oddal, nechal jej, aby mu okusoval rty, následně krk a mámil z něj zcela neWinchesterovské zvuky.

 

Ucítil horký dech na uchu, Hawkeye mu něco šeptal, ale neměl ponětí co, neboť rozkoš jím cloumala na plné čáře.

 

"Hawkeye!"

 

Slyšel se říct, zařvat, zakřičet, nevěděl, zcela propadl té nádherné slasti, jež mu Pierce přivodil. Ještě stále v orgasmickém opojení vyhledal Hawkeyeho ústa a vděčně jej políbil, Hawkeye nebyl vůbec proti, oplácel mu lehce malátnou pozornost, jeho rty se mírně usmívaly. A když Charles otevřel oči a mezera mezi nimi se zvětšila, Hawkeye se usmíval ještě víc.


End file.
